Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2370
In 2370, numerous entries were made on the Captain's log of the Entries *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47025.4. : We've returned to Federation space and are en route to Starbase 295. Mister La Forge remains under Doctor Crusher's care. }} *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47215.5. : We are responding to a distress call from the science vessel Raman, which is apparently trapped inside the turbulent atmosphere of an unusual gas giant planet. We will use an experimental interface probe in our attempt to rescue it. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : We have succeeded in disengaging Mister La Forge from the interface and are en route to Starbase 495. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47169.2. : Security Minister Satok has taken Tallera into custody and begun a search for the other isolationists. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47225.7. : Commander La Forge has completed the installation of our new warp core. We're preparing to test its capabilities. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : The creatures infesting the Enterprise have been eliminated. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47254.1. : A delegation of the Cairn have come on board. This telepathic species has no concept of spoken language. And is being instructed in its use by an old friend. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47304.2. : The Enterprise has arrived at Kesprytt III in order to evaluate an unusual request on the part of the Kes for associate membership in the Federation. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47310.2. : We're investigating the disappearance of the medical transport Fleming, somewhere in the Hekaras Corridor. Our search is complicated by the unique properties of this region. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : We have traced the Fleming's course. She may have come to an unfortunate end. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47314.5. : We have been continuing research while the Federation studies our preliminary reports on the rift. It appears certain that what we've seen here will have repercussions for many years. }} *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47410.2. : The Atrean government has requested assistance in averting a natural disaster. Two geologists have come aboard. One is a Human who has been living on Atrea IV. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : The infusion into the core of Atrea IV has been accomplished. The core should remain molten for several hundred years. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47457.1. : We have been trapped inside the asteroid for over eight hours. Mister Data and Commander La Forge are nearly ready to engage the cloak. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47423.9. : We arrived at Boraal II in response to a distress call from Worf's foster brother, Nikolai Rozhenko. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47427.2. : The Boraalans have reached the site of their new village. None of them suspects they ever left their planet. However, our success has come at a high price. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : La Forge and Data have recovered from exposure to anaphasic energy. But Doctor Crusher's recovery will be of a more personal nature. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47566.7. : We have reached the coordinates in Federation space where Ensign Sito's escape pod was to have rendezvoused with us. However, we have been waiting for over thirty hours and there is no sign of her. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : We have intercepted a Cardassian report stating that a Bajoran prisoner escaped her captor and was killed in an evacuation pod as she tried to leave Cardassian space. }} *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47615.2. : We have encountered a rogue comet in Sector 1156. It is not native to this region and there is no record of this object on Federation charts. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47618.4. : Commander La Forge has disabled the alien transformation program. Starfleet has dispatched archaeologists to study the archive. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47623.2. : We've arrived at Starbase 328 on schedule. After taking aboard medical supplies, we will depart for Barson II. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47653.2. : We're performing tests of our new tactical systems and weapon upgrades. Mister Worf is supervising the exercises. *:Captain's Log, supplemental. : Commander Data and I have recovered the torpedo after three days. We're en route back. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : Commander Data has returned the crew to normal. Doctor Crusher has determined that the T-cell she used to clear Mr. Barclay's Urodelan flu initiated the intron virus which swept through the ship. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47751.2. : The Enterprise is at Starbase 310 to meet Fleet Admiral Nechayev. This visit gives us the opportunity to pick up a member of the family. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : The Enterprise is at Dorvan V. I have spoken to the leader of their council. He will meet us this afternoon to discuss the situation. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47755.3. : The Enterprise is preparing to leave Dorvan V, but former cadet Wesley Crusher will be staying behind. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47829.1. : We've been in the Xendi Kabu system for over three hours and still no sign of Bok. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47831.8. : At Jason's request, the Enterprise has returned to Camor V. }} *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47869.2. : After weathering an unexpected magnascopic storm, we are continuing our search for new Federation colony sites. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : The Enterprise is back under our control. All traces of the emergent intelligence are gone, and the object it created has disappeared into space. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47941.7. : The Enterprise is en route to a briefing on the situation in the Demilitarized Zone along the Cardassian border. Meanwhile, we're celebrating the return of an old friend. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : Gul Evek and his crew have left the Enterprise. We have proceeded to our rendezvous with Admiral Nechayev. *;Captain's Log, Stardate 47943.2. : It has been over a week since Lieutenant Ro left the Enterprise. We have yet to receive any communication from her. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : Having earned the Maquis' trust with her raid on the Enterprise, Lieutenant Ro has been given access to a ship and allowed to leave the settlement alone. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : We have received word from Commander Riker and Lieutenant Ro that the Maquis will attack the convoy as planned. Our ships have taken up position in the Hugora Nebula to wait for them. *;Captain's Log, supplemental. : Starfleet Command reports no unusual activity along the Neutral Zone and there is no sign of a temporal anomaly. It would appear I am the only member of the crew to retain any knowledge of my experience. Connections External Link * Category:Logs